


At The Ballet

by averypottermormon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Steve's really an elementary school teacher, but he volunteers bc he's a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypottermormon/pseuds/averypottermormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a sap for community service, so when the local ballet school has an open request for a strong, bulky, and willing man to be cast as the hero opposite the other lead, Steve volunteers.</p>
<p>And oh, is he glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> A ballet class AU "drabble" gone long. Enjoy :)

Steve had no idea what he was signing up for when he volunteered to be part of the local ballet school’s performance.

But damn, if he isn’t glad he did, because the private teacher he has is really, really attractive.

"Steve, I’m guessing," the man had said as he swaggered his way across the wooden floor. The mirrors on the walls caught every perfect angle of his body, every piece of perfection that this man was as he held his hand out for Steve to shake.

"Yeah, Steve," is all he could manage before clearing his head and shaking the man’s hand. "And you must be James."

The man smirked. ”Call me Bucky,” he said, dropping their hands.

"Getting right to business," Bucky started, "How on earth did you get those muscles?"

Steve was taken back a bit, because - was his teacher flirting with him?

"I, uh, uh," Steve fumbled over his words. Steve flushed red and Bucky laughed.

"It’s okay to say you work out, or whatever." It was Bucky’s turn to go red as he was definitely checking Steve out.

They moved past it with easy conversation.

They met every Tuesday and Thursday for three hours. It was the best six hours of Steve’s week.

Who cared it was because it was ballet and they needed a strong and capable grown man for their lead and Bucky was busy on the day of the performances?

Steve didn’t.

-

Steve didn’t care that his days as an elementary school teacher became a lot longer with these rehearsals and practices, but he had been in a lot better mood since they started. His coworkers were picking up on it.

"Got a hot date tonight?" Clint had asked as he walked into the teacher’s lounge. Clint was a fellow fifth grade teacher, and one of Steve’s good friends.

Steve had laughed. It was a Tuesday.

It had only been a few weeks at that point, but Steve could feel something in the pit of his stomach. Every time Bucky looked at him, it knocked him sideways. Every time Bucky told him exactly how to form a line with his arms and had held his arms in the right place, his heart skipped beats. Every time they practiced a move or a turn or a lift that involved another person and they were pressed together, it took the wind out of him.

Steve was falling for Bucky, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

-

For seven months this private tutoring went on, the flirting after that first few minutes being knocked down to extremely subtle, but then getting pretty obvious by the last two weeks.

Then they rehearsed on Saturdays, too, and lengthened their sessions to four hours.

The ballet was coming along extremely well for all the classes involved, and when it was time to come together for a full rehearsal and dress rehearsal, that was when Steve found out that Bucky was not actually busy on the night of the performances.

Bucky was the other lead.

At the end of the full rehearsal, Steve asked Bucky why he hadn’t said anything about it.

"It just didn’t come up," Bucky said with a shrug. The two were extremely close, and Steve could tell that Bucky wasn’t telling him something.

"What are you not telling me?" Steve said adamantly, crossing his arms.

Bucky let out a sigh. ”You know all those lifts and shit I had you practicing? You wanna know why it was always me giving you lessons, instead of someone else? Even when I was sick?”

Steve was confused, but Bucky continued.

"You wanna know why I never said anything?" Bucky’s voice started to crack, and Steve saw his eyes were almost full of tears.

"You wanna know why?!" Bucky practically screamed at Steve.

A beat.

Steve waited.

Bucky stopped and breathed. He tried to calm himself down the way Steve had seen him do whenever something bad had happened and Buck needed to talk.

Steve stepped closer to Bucky, and put his hands on Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s expression was so sad and so full of so many emotions, that it was hard to define all of them.

They were so close, all Steve had to do was close the five inches between their lips. That’s all he had to do.

But he didn’t.

Instead he whispered, “It’s okay, Buck. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Bucky closed the gap for him.

His lips were soft and pliant, moving in time with his and sucking so carefully on his bottom lip. Steve parted his lips and Bucky slipped in his tongue as he reached up and tangled his hands in Steve’s hair, deepening the kiss. They stayed together until neither of them could breathe.

When they pulled apart, Bucky’s eyes were still bright with the tears that never spilled, but his lips were cherry red and Steve wanted nothing more than to kiss them again and again.

Which they did.

As they parted for the last time, panting into each other’s mouths, Bucky smiled and whispered back, “Till the end of the line.”

Steve grinned.

-

The performances went smoothly, with only minor wardrobe malfunctions.

Except for the very last performance, Steve couldn’t find the top of his costume. He looked everywhere, and couldn’t find it. He had everyone he could find help him look, with no luck.

It was five minutes before the start of the performance, and Steve made the snap decision to just not worry about it. He was okay with it. They made do.

The ballet proceeded as normal, with Steve, the hero, being portrayed as such, and Bucky as the “heroine” but not completely, being male and all.

But in the scenes they shared, everyone could tell there was real chemistry between the two of them, executing seamless lifts and steps so in sync that everyone knew something was there.

And in the final scene, where the hero and the heroine are finally reunited, in the final moments where the hero dips his partner gracefully over his knee and shares an intimate moment as the lights dim and the orchestra fades out; in that final moment, as Steve and Bucky were in perfect form and completely out of breath, Steve took Bucky’s face in his hand and kissed him as the lights went out.

They grinned to a dark world of just the two of them as the crowd gave the company a standing ovation.


End file.
